


Wow.

by saladman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi and Suga being Asahi's wingmen, Dominant Azumane Asahi, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, daisuga if you squint - Freeform, his personality is more than just being a soft anxious little uwu bean, no beta we die like men, submissive Nishinoya Yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladman/pseuds/saladman
Summary: When Asahi looks at Noya all he can think of is wow. Whether he's on the court, all of his attention on the ball or messing around with Tanaka after practice.Even when he's asleep on top of him, wearing one of Asahi's t-shirts with hickeys all over his neck.Wait, that hasn't happened, ever. Because Nishinoya Yuu is 100% not in love with Azumane Asahi.Which is why Noya spending two weeks at Asahi's house would cause zero problems.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Wow.

Wow.

That was the only thought Asahi could articulate when he saw Nishinoya: whether he was on the court, his eyes focused on the ball and nothing but the ball or laughing at a joke one of their teammates told.  


To him, everything about him was wow. His hair, his eyes, his body. Everything.  


“Whatcha thinkin’ about, Asahi?” Noya waved his hand in front of the Ace’s face, trying to get his attention. “I’ve been askin’ ya for like five minutes if you were ready for our practice game against Nekoma this weekend. You were zoned out with this stupid love-sick look in your face. Don’t tell me you have a crush?” Noya couldn’t help the bile rising to the back of the throat or the way his stomach fell as soon as he said it. “Actually, never mind, I don’t wanna know.”  


Daichi sighed. The team was at the Sakanoshita Store after practice. “Will those two ever quit dancing around each other? I swear they're almost as bad as Kageyama and Hinata with that weird fighting-flirting thing they’ve got going on.”  


Suga laughed, leaning into his boyfriend even more. “I swear everyone knows they like each other except each other. Noya’s afraid that Asahi doesn’t like him and Asahi is afraid he’s straight. It’s almost identical to what happened with us except we were already the mom and dad of the team.”  


“Asahi, can I stay at your place? My mom’s out of town and I don’t know how to cook.” Noya blurted the words out before he could even think about them. To be fair, it was partially true. His mom was on a business trip in Beijing for the next two weeks, she left this morning. In fact, when she left, she suggested that Noya ask Asahi if he could stay with him. His mom was like his best friend. After his dad left, it had been them against the world and they told each other almost everything. His mom was well aware of his crush on Asahi and teased him about it all the time.  


He could practically hear her saying “Man up, Yuu. I didn’t raise you to be a pussy, did I?” And then she would ruffle his hair, laughing about how he was like a teenage girl that was afraid her crush didn’t like her back.  


He straightened his back, a new feeling of confidence filling his 5’3” body. “My mom’s in Beijing for a couple weeks and I don’t want to burn the house down because I get distracted while cooking.” That part was a lie. He was actually quite good at cooking, maybe thanks to his uncanny ability to focus on so many things at once.  


Asahi sat there for a moment, mentally floundering. Holy shit, Noya wants to stay at my house for two weeks. “Uh, yeah, sure thing.” He mentally groaned at his response to Noya. Sure thing? Are you dumb, Asahi?  


The libero flashed him a blinding smile. “Thanks, Asahi! I’m gonna go grab my stuff real quick. Text me your address?” The question was phrased like a statement but nonetheless, Asahi complied.  


“I have a truck, I can just pick you up if you want.” Asahi shrugged.  


He shook his head. “Nah, I don’t want to waste your gas.” Noya called as he was half-way out the door.  


As soon as he heard the jingle of the door closing, Asahi put his head down on the table and groaned. “Fuck me…”  


Daichi laughed. “Man, you are so whipped.”  


Asahi shot up with a scandalized look on his face. “Dude, you are so not one to talk.” He gestured to the arm he had around Suga. “And I’m not whipped… yet.” He turned away, his face bright red.  


Noya grabbed clothes for during the weekend and some toiletries and shoved them in his volleyball bag. They were going to be in Tokyo that weekend so it wasn’t like having clothes in his bag was a bad thing. He also grabbed his volleyball uniform from where it was folded neatly on his desk.  


He was never more thankful that they lived in a ground-floor apartment, meaning he could hop on his board as soon as he was out of the door.  


If he were to go to Asahi’s house from the school, it would be in the opposite direction of his own. He lived by the mountains, so he and Hinata sometimes crossed paths on the way to school for morning practice.  


As soon as he made it to the school, he regretted not taking Asahi up on his offer to pick him up. It was downhill from here meaning it was about to get a whole lot harder to control his board, especially with a bag on his back.  


He was halfway down the first hill when a rock caught in his wheel, sending him flying forward. This had happened before so he knew by now not to try and catch himself because he risked spraining something or even worse, breaking a bone.  


He lay there for a moment as his board finished rolling down the hill to where he had landed. He pulled his phone out, which miraculously was undamaged, except for a small crack in the bottom corner.  


It only took two rings for Asahi to pick up. “Hey, can you pick me up? I’m by the school.”  


Asahi was there in just a few minutes, his grey pickup coming to a rolling stop. Noya hadn’t moved from his spot at the bottom of the hill, the contents of his bag all over the place.  


“Noya, what did you do?” Asahi examined the area with wide eyes.  


Noya looked away with a red face. “I fell. My board caught on a rock and I fell.” Asahi laughed at the libero on the ground. As he helped Noya pack his stuff back up, Noya couldn’t help but stare. "God, I really am in love with him."  


Asahi froze, turning to where Noya was sitting on the curb. “You’re what?”  


Noya’s eyes went wide with panic. “I- you- That was out loud?” He winced as Asahi nodded slowly. “How about we don’t talk about this in the middle of the street like a k-drama?”  


Noya’s words echoed through Asahi’s head the whole ride back. God, I really am in love with him. He had a small smile on his face, Noya is in love with me, Noya is in love with me, Noya is in love with me, my dreams have all come true.  


Noya on the other hand, was cursing his lack of filter. Congratu-fucking-lations, Yuu. You have ruined your only shot to get closer to him. Even worse, two days before a practice game. He’s not gonna want to look at you. Why? Because you’re disgusting. Who falls in love with his best friend?  


Asahi’s house was… big. You know what else is big? His di- “My mom’s at work until later and my dad is gonna get home tomorrow so you’ll have to tolerate my cooking. It’s not that good.”  


Noya laughed. “I can cook, I just get distracted a lot.”  
Asahi scratched the back of his neck. “Your legs are bleeding, we should probably clean them up.”  


Noya looked down and sure enough, he had two giant scrapes on his legs. Asahi has to touch your legs~ He groaned inwardly, the voice in his head was right, to help him, Asahi would in fact have to touch his legs. Fuck. “I’m sure I can do it myself.”  


Asahi shook his head. “No, I got it. Besides, we need to talk about what you said earlier.”  


He hopped up on to the counter, wincing. Whether it was at the scrapes on his hands or his impending doom. Asahi busied himself with wiping off the scrapes. “If you’re going to reject me, please just get it over with. I’m really sorry, okay?” Band Aids were put over the scrapes.  


Asahi disposed of all of the used first aid supplies in silence. Before Noya could hop down, he planted his arms on either side of the libero. “What gave you that idea?”  


Noya gulped, his eyes wandering down to Asahi’s lips. “Because I’m always fawning over Kiyoko-san and that’s a pretty big turn off.” Before he could start rambling, Asahi leaned forward closing the small gap between them.  


When the broke apart, Noya blinked a few times, the poor guy looked like he was having an existential crisis. Asahi was going to laugh but before he could, Noya grabbed his collar, pulling him in for another kiss.  


The libero wrapped his arms around his neck, his hands pulling out the hair tie in Asahi’s hair. Asahi smiled into the kiss, 

“You sneaky little shit.” His lips traveled down the libero’s neck, leaving bruises all over it.  


Noya laughed, breathless. “Hey fuckface, we’ve got practice in the morning. You want the- fuck.” His breath hitched as Asahi bit down on his neck.  


Asahi growled as Noya balled his hair up into a fist. “Shirt off, now.” Noya gulped as he scrambled to pull off the white t-shirt, his eyes blown wide. Asahi grabbed the back of his own shirt and pulled it off in one swift motion.  


Noya stared at Asahi’s bare chest for a moment. Both of them were very muscular because of volleyball but Asahi was raw power that dominated the court whereas Noya was small and quick, and their bodies reflected that. Noya was small with sinewy muscle that had been built from scampering around a volleyball court for years, Asahi was tall with muscle that came from slamming ball after ball through their opponents’ defenses.  


He leaned into kiss the libero again only to be stopped by a hand covering his mouth. “As I was trying to say before you literally bit me- not that I didn’t enjoy it- we have practice in the morning. You want the whole team to know?”  


Asahi looked over the bruises and bite marks on Noya’s neck. “I think it’s a bit late for that.”  


Noya blinked for a minute, trying to process what he had said before he held his hand out gesturing for Asahi’s phone. “Password?”  


Asahi sighed, pulling his shirt back on. “0101, my birthday.”  


Noya scrolled through his phone, searching for the camera app. As soon as he flipped the camera around, his eyes went wide. He sighed, setting the phone on the counter next to him. “Asahi, we have practice in like twelve hours and we’re going to Tokyo in two days. Why must you do this?” He gestured to the bruises all over his neck.  


Asahi flashed a smile at him. “I love you?”  


“I- I’m gonna take a shower then make dinner. No, you may not.” Asahi opened his mouth briefly, but before he could even ask, Noya had shut him down.  


Asahi flopped onto his bed, waiting for Noya to be out of the shower. I really did that. Good for me, I guess…  


Asahi was not prepared for Noya to walk in his room with only a towel around his waist. He froze, staring at him from his bed. “Where are your t-shirts?”  


Asahi shot up. “Pardon?”  


Noya sighed, smiling. “T-shirts. Where are they?”  


“But people who aren't dating don't steal each other's clothes?”  


He gestured to the purple bruises all over his neck. “We aren't?” Asahi opened his mouth to argue, but instead just pointed to the top drawer of his dresser. “Go heat up a pot of water on the stove and grab some instant ramen while I get dressed.”  


He sat down on a bar stool at the counter with his head resting on his arms, watching as Noya made the ramen. It was such a basic meal but there was something so domestic about the whole thing that made Asahi realize just how lucky he had gotten in life. His boyfriend was making dinner while wearing one of his t-shirts, he had a practice game in Tokyo in two days, his team was finally getting somewhere, for him, life was good. “I think I’m dreaming, Yuu. That’s the only explanation.”  


Noya laughed, setting a bowl of ramen in front of him and Asahi swore in that very moment that Nishinoya Yuu’s laugh was the best sound in the whole universe, with the sound of a volleyball hitting the court on the other side of a net coming in close second. “I promise this is real and will continue to be real for the rest of time, got it?” He was standing across from him leaning against the kitchen counter.  


“I don’t know… I have the most perfect man and the best libero in all of Japan, who happens to be the same person, by the way, standing across from me. He just made me ramen, has hickeys all over his neck from me, and is wearing one of my t-shirts. I’m going to Tokyo for volleyball practice in two days, where I get to play with him, too.” Noya smiled softly, the high energy libero unusually subdued. “And you remember that guy I mentioned earlier? You know the most perfect man and best libero in all of Japan? He just so happens to be my best friend in the whole universe, who I like even more than Suga and Daichi, and is in love with me.”  


Noya laughed, and god did Asahi love that laugh. “I’m pretty sure I have it better.”  


“Oh yeah? Bet. What do you have that I don’t, Yuu?” Noya felt weak in the knees when Asahi called him that but he’d be damned if he told him to stop.  


“Well, I’m dating the most perfect man in the whole universe who is also my best friend and the ace of my team.”  
Asahi set his ramen down and scooped Noya up, spinning him around. He set him down on the counter so they were eye to eye. 

“I am one-hundred and fifty percent sure that no one has it as good as this.”  


“Go eat your ramen, you big sap.” He tried to sound annoyed but the grin splitting his face in two betrayed him.  


After they ate dinner, Asahi tried to clean up but was quickly shut down by Noya. “Go get ready for bed, you’re still in your practice clothes.” It didn’t take him long as his pajamas were just a pair of sweatpants. He got warm at night and normally took off his shirt, especially in the summer so he decided after a while to just sleep without one.  
Assahi: Noya sure does have a lot of hickeys on his neck that you’re not gonna talk about…  
Dadchi: Oh? I’m very sure I will  
Team Mom: And Noya is the impulsive one  
Assahi: I didn’t mean to leave so many...  


Noya came in and flopped down on top of Asahi. He had no issues with Noya sleeping in his bed, they were dating but Noya was on top of him, asleep on his bare chest and apparently Asahi was actually whipped, just like Suga said, because he just sat there running his fingers through the libero’s hair as he drifted off to sleep.  


One thing Asahi learned very quickly was that Noya was definitely not a night owl. Asahi could stay up until the early hours of the morning but Noya was passed out by 10pm. Normally, Asahi would wander around the house but that was difficult thanks to someone sleeping on top of him.  


Surprisingly, Asahi was asleep by the time his mom got home. She remembered his conversation with him over the phone earlier that day. “Hey, Mom. Remember Noya, the guy I’ve liked for the last year? His mom’s out of town for two weeks and he was asking to stay over.”  


She blinked trying to make sense of what he had said. “Uhh, sure thing, kiddo-”  


Before she could finish her sentence, Asahi interrupted her. “Kay, thanks Mom. Love you, bye.”  


She looked into his room to make sure he was asleep. Asahi had trouble sleeping for years and at that point, was almost always awake when she got home at midnight. She smiled at her son, who was asleep with Noya on top of him, their legs tangled together. They looked happy, like two halves of a whole that had found each other after years of wanting and waiting. In fact, she thought they reminded him of her and her husband. She shut the door softly, careful not to wake either of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Be sure to leave kudos and feedback, I can't wait to read it!


End file.
